


Fraction Refraction Reflection!

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drama, Gen, Satire, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the far future two former enemies cross paths in the most unlikely of places. Miko Nakadai is on a general errand when she decides to cut accross an ally and stumbles upon the former Decepticon CMO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraction Refraction Reflection!

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.  
> **
> 
> *Based off role play interaction influence.

Miko walked down the decaying ally, not having walked down it since the war between the Autobots and Decepticons had ended. The sacrifices and struggles of the war had turned her hair gray and her eyes a softer colour over the years and while her youthful step had left her, she still possessed moxie that made her strong. The same couldn’t be said for the ally that was still covered in debris. While she was walking down the ally lost in a memory something caught her eye. It was quite unexpected and she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. “There’s no way”, she said approaching the abandoned vehicle. She looked around cautiously to make sure no one could see her as she approached the vehicle.

She tilted her head kneeling down to the side of the vehicle now placing a hand over the upper right fender and whipping away the dust of the years that had collected. “I can’t tell whether I’ve lost my mind and I am talking to a inanimate object or the former Decepticon Medic. Although I suppose if I was talking to a regular vehicle I wouldn’t get a response now would I?” She waited for a moment, awkwardly taking a step back. “Maybe I am loosing it? I should leave before someone notices me. Why would Knock Out be here of all the places?” Picking up her purse she had put to the side, a dim light flickered over her turned back followed by a very wary voice.

“Come back here, just because I didn’t answer your question doesn’t mean you get to turn your back on me. I’m just in awe over how ugly you humans get when you age.”

Miko turned around, “Ha, you’re one to talk sitting on your cinder block thrown with faded paint.” She replied in kind stating the less than ideal state Knock Out was left in, stripped of his wheels and his faded paint left forgotten as he sat parked in a corner. She knelt down in front of him smiling faintly.

”Don’t you have anything better to do-Human?” He shifted his front axle away to make it clear he wouldn’t look at pay her any mind or respect.

“I guess not.” She replied pulling out a cloth from her purse and wiping the soot off his dim headlights. Knock Out would not be the first to complain about being polished, but for the life of him he could not figure out why she was treating him like he were some long lost friend.

“What are you doing?” He asked accusatively, quite perturbed by her actions.

“You of all people should understand, wiping the dirt off of you-it’s a cloth it’s for dirt.” She replied back to him in a way that indicated it’s common knowledge.

“Tsk, fine, why? I’m the ‘bad’ guy remember, or did your memory banks get as corrupt as your looks?”

She sighed and placed the cloth back down and replied back to him. “No one deserves to be forgotten Knock Out, not even you. While we are’t friends, we aren’t necessarily enemies either.” With that she went back to whipping away soot, letting his insult go unnoticed.

“How do you figure that?” Lights in his lenses aimed at her dimly as if to look at her with interest at this proposition.

“While I don’t agree with your methods, is fighting for your believes wrong?” She took a moment to collect her thoughts and breathed out, “you were fighting for your world and was fighting for mine, we have every right to want to persevere our worlds and were in direct conflict in the end with one another. That doesn’t make either one of us bad. While I wouldn’t go about fighting the same way that you’ve. There’s something to be said that you were a medic. So I could never believe you were all bad, if not just a bit misguided. That’s all…”


End file.
